Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance
by storming-wolf
Summary: Spoilers for 7x02 Proof. Reid feels horrible about what he said to JJ and she feels bad about making him suffer for so long. Can they forgive each other and remend their relationship?


_**Sorry for disappearing for a little while. I've been through a lot. **_

**_On a lighter note, I've caught the attetion of 7 colleges so far...but none of them include the two majors I'm leaning more towards...so...I'm no where now. Also, this story is somewhat AU in the fact that Reid and JJ are in a relationship and that Will was never around and Henry is Reid's son._**

* * *

><p><em><em>"I'm not angry, I'm just saying...<em>_  
>Sometimes goodbye<br>Is a second chance..." - Second Chance by Shinedown__

"Spence," JJ said as she and Reid walked into the meeting room of the Durant Police Department. Reid looked at her. "Look, we gotta talk about this."

"What do you wanna talk about?" Reid asked as he started to gather case files.

"I get it, okay? You're disappointed with the way we handled Emily," JJ said.

"Look, I have a lot going on alright?" Reid said as he started to leave the room.

"You know what I think it is?" JJ said.

"What?" Reid asked as he turned around.

"You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro-expressions at the hospital and you weren't able to detect our deception," JJ said.

"You think this is about my profiling skills? _Jennifer, listen_, the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because _I trusted you_. I came to you for ten weeks in a row crying over losing a friend and not _once_ did you have the decency to tell me the truth," Reid snapped.

"I couldn't," JJ said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You _couldn't?_ Or you _wouldn't?" _Reid asked.

"No, I couldn't," JJ said firmly.

"What if I started taking dilaudid again, would you have let me?" Reid asked. JJ cringed at the thought of him using drugs after being clean for 4 years.

"You didn't," JJ said, letting a tear fall.

"Yeah, but I thought about it," Reid said, starting to leave the room.

"Spence..." JJ started. He turned around and threw his hands up, as if to say what. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late, alright? I'm done. _We're done_." Reid said, storming out.

"Reid?" Emily said as he walked past. The team looked back and forth between Reid and JJ. JJ pulled off the engagement ring and threw it on the floor before taking off in the opposite direction from Reid. Emily followed JJ while Morgan followed Reid.

* * *

><p>Reid couldn't believe what he had just done. He was mad, but did he just do the very thing he swore he would never do?<p>

In the delivery room, he promised he would never leave JJ and Henry like his father did. The anger in his voice...the tears in her eyes when he said he thought about taking dilaudid again.

"Reid," Morgan said, grabbing his arm.

"Let me go Derek!" Reid yelled.

"Talk to me kid," Morgan said, making Reid face him. Reid was red and his face was stained with tears.

"I don't want to talk," Reid said.

"Well, you're not going to leave until you talk," Morgan said.

"I trusted JJ. We built this relationship on trust and she never told me! I just...I can't see straight," Reid said.

"Sit down, your adrenaline is rushing," Morgan said.

"I can't breathe," Reid said. Morgan made him sit and put his head between his knees.

"Why are you panicking?" Morgan asked. Reid looked up at Morgan.

"I promised myself that I would never do what I just did. I...Henry...Jen..." Reid cried. Morgan rubbed his back.

"I know you're mad, but you gotta let it go. You two are engaged, don't ruin that. Henry needs his dad around, plus I don't think JJ can handle a genius son alone," Morgan joked.

"You think she'll ever forgive me?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, but you might have to beg for forgiveness. JJ looked pretty hurt," Morgan said.

"I just can't believe he said that to me," JJ cried. Never had he used her name like that. Even when they fought, which was rarely, he never used Jennifer. He had only used that name out of love...when they made love, when he proposed to her.

"JJ, he's just upset. How many times have you gotten mad at him and called it off?" Emily asked.

"Once when I was pregnant with Henry, I was mad at him for a really, really dumb reason. I broke up with him and he was so broken. But he has every right to be mad at me. I lied to him, I let him suffer for so long. He was so depressed, Henry even came up to me and asked why his Daddy was so sad. He went up to him and promised him that you'd be back," JJ said, starting to cry even harder. "Reid picked him up and wished you would come back."

"JJ..." Emily started.

"He almost quit Em. He said what's the point if we can't even save each other," JJ said. "I feel horrible."

"Still JJ. You two have come so far, you can't just end it like this," Emily said.

"I'm just afraid he won't forgive me. He's been through hell. His dad was in the hospital, his mom keeps refusing meds...I...I..." JJ stuttered.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I miscarried a few months ago. It was a month after you left, I found out I was pregnant and started bleeding the next day," JJ said.

"Oh Jayje, I'm so sorry," Emily said.

"He had finally smiled when the doctor said I was pregnant, and his tiny window of happiness was taken away less than 24 hours later," JJ cried. She felt arms wrap around her. They weren't Emily's. The felt like the arms that embraced her every night when she slept. They felt like the arms she longed to sleep in again. Opening her eyes, she saw they were the arms of Spencer Reid.

"I'm so sorry baby," Reid said. Morgan and Emily had left the room at that point.

"Please don't leave me Spencer," JJ cried. She cried into his chest as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He rubbed her back made her face him.

"JJ, I need you to understand that I didn't mean it. I'm not done, I want to be with you till death do us part. I was mad, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I promise you from this point on I will spend every second of my life making you happy," Reid said.

"I'm sorry Spence. I wanted to tell you so bad, especially after we lost the baby, but I was sworn to secrecy after it happened. If I told you, even if you masked your knowing, there was a chance we would all be at risk," JJ said.

"I understand that, I should've let you talk," Reid said. He held her tightly. "I forgive you." He reached into his pocket and got on one knee.

"Consider this our second chance. Let's start over, from here. So, will you marry me Jennifer Jareau?" Reid asked.

"Yes," JJ said. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I understand if our trust is broken."

"It may be, but my love will always be there JJ," Reid said. Drying the tears from each other's faces, they returned to the conference room, neither one mad at the other anymore.


End file.
